


You Look Pretty

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nonsexual wearing of a dog collar, remus is dumb but virgil loves him anyway, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Remus buys Virgil a dog collar on a whim purely for the aesthetic. Virgil absolutely loves it despite the weird looks it gets him.Prompts: *Collared*, Stitches, ShotWritten for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	You Look Pretty

Virgil ran his fingers over the studded leather collar with an exasperated smile on his face. He loved Remus, he really did, but sometimes the other man’s excentricities made for interesting conversations when he really wasn’t looking for them. The collar in question was a deep purple, with rounded studs lining it and a dog skull and crossbones charms hanging off of where you would put a tag on. Despite being meant for- well- a dog, Virgil loved it, it looked dumb and edgy anough to be his style without going too over the top in his humble opinion, and Remus had been happy when he chose to actually where it and had told him how pretty it had looked on. 

He had been roaming around petco as he often did when he was getting the car inspected and had nothing else to do for the hour he had to kill, and had been wandering the dog accessories aisle in search of a Halloween costume for the small mutt they had had for just over a year now. Virgil didn’t know why he was surprised when he came home with not only a costume for their dog (a stuffed magnet that would fit over her back and strap under her stomach with small baby chickens stuck all over it- the text on the magnet labeling her a “Chick Magnet”) but a pretty purple collar that he had proudly said would fit Virgil’s aesthetic perfectly. And while it did- there was no way he could think of at that moment to disguise the fact that it was meant for a dog, instead subjecting himself to the odd look or two he received when he had worn it out for the first time earlier that week and Janus asking sarcastically if it was a sex thing- much o Patton’s confusion.

Huffing a short laugh through his nose at the memory, Virgil simply shrugged and turned away from the mirror, pulling his tennis shoes over his tights and adjusting the black baby doll dress one last time. He always had a weird fashion sense he supposed, a dog collar wasn’t the weirdest thing he had ever worn. Plus, Remus said he looked pretty in it, and he had been so excited to show him something he thought he would like that even if he hated it Virgil didn’t know if he’d be able to say it without feeling like the worst person in the world. As wild and odd as his husband was he did most things he did with the intention of making others around him happy, and Virgil loved him for it more than anything else in the world. Smiling in the mirror, he headed out the door only to be caught around the middle by Remus who was just leaving the bathroom.

“Gorgeous as always.” He purred quietly.

Virgil shoved him off playfully. “Not in front of our kid you dog.”

The actual dog in question lifted her head for a second before seeming to roll her eyes at her owners usual antics and settled back down to sleep, unperturbed at the squealing coming from Virgil as Remus dug his fingers into his ribs. Before long they were out the door, on a weekly date of whatever chaos they could conjur, laughing together all the way down the street.


End file.
